Building Castles
by asteriskjam
Summary: Moved Out. Kicked Out. Been Out. Three teens with no place to go? Oh god. Moving in has never been so awkward. [SasuSaku] [NejiSaku]
1. The Setup

**Building Castles  
**asteriskjam**  
**

Notes: My first chapter fic (huzzah!).

...Ok, fine I caved. The NejiSaku monster-of-an-uncanon-fandom drew me in. SasuSaku's still my number one of course, but seriously...the shippage was just too tempting... It was _inevitable_. (To the thousands of NejiTen fans I probably scared away with the mere mention of 'NejiSaku', why don't you stick around? TenTen, I assure you, will make a very prominent entrance and play a rather prominent role. -wink, wink-)

Inspired by those seriously good shoujo mangas. Written for my fifteenth birthday on August 2! Yay me. :D

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_She looked over the wrinkled scroll, crows feet and eye-bags turning her green orbs into slits as she smiled. _

_"And to my favorite grandchild--"_

_"Obaa-san, I'm your only grandchild."_

_"QUIET, you." (Apparently, seeing as how both her parents were rather mousy, she had attained her so-called short temper from the woman laying in front of her.)_

_The elder female coughed and spewed and the younger girl, trained medic as she was, rushed over to rub her grandmother's back. A few choice pats had her breathing normally, albeit a little raggedly considering her condition. Looking up from her hunch, sea-foam green eyes met softly with a similar pair. (Apparently, they too were inherited.)_

_"Mm, Sakura-chan, who makes me so proud...shall obtain the Amaterasu House."_

* * *

Haruno Sakura rallied her vision between the photo in her hands and the very real, very concrete, very tangible structure that was the Amaterasu House. 

It was also very in need of a paint job, but who the hell cared?

It was hers!

Seventeen years old and already she'd acquired what most middle-aged housewives could only dream about owning some six or seven years down the road!

Sakura breathed in deep in an attempt to regain her composure. Carefully pocketing the age-worn picture, green eyes swept over the expanse of the home: a short brick path, lined with welcoming little daises, wildflowers and the occasional tulip (her grandmother had had a surprisingly green thumb) led to a pair of double doors, the darkness of the oak, a stark contrast against the white-washed walls. There were several windows, tall and wide and perfect for reading, even under moonlight if she wished (a smallish, circular one near the top suggested there was an attic). The front porch creaked faintly even with Sakura's light steps and the rickety swinging bench brought back memories of her childhood.

It wasn't flashy, but its history sparked intrigue; and it wasn't gargantuan, but surely, it was roomy for a single inhabitant.

A lone inhabitant.

Sakura sighed, remembering how her parents had reacted to the news: first with unadulterated shock, then gradual acceptance, and finally, uncharacteristic giddiness.

-Flash-

"_Sakura-chan, honey…" Her father had said, grinning, "We've decided to move to the Sand Village."_

"…" _She sat there, dumbfounded, unable to reply. "…What?" _

_The Haruno matriarch sent her husband a look, 'Give her a minute, and eventually she'll explode'. _

_And explode she did, "WHAT?!! DAD! MOM! --MOM! DAD!" She yelled loudly and near incoherently, "ARE YOU--ARE YOU __**CRAZY**__? WE CAN'T LEAVE! ...THE HARUNO FAMILY HAS LIVED HERE FOR NEARLY A CENTURY! ALMOST __**A HUNDRED YEARS**__! HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY-- HOW CAN WE JUST GO AND BREAK TRADITION?" Her arms flailed rather ungracefully and she was too enthusiastic in her righteous indignation to take note, "HOW THE HELL CAN WE __**MOVE**__, KNOWING FULL WELL THAT YOU TWO SELL THE BEST FISH THIS SIDE OF THE COUNTRY! THAT--THAT I HAVE A JOB AT THE HOSPITAL! PEOPLE TO CARE FOR! NINJAS TO HEAL—"_

"_Sakura, dear—" her mother tried, setting a tray of teacups upon the coffee table._

"—_FRIENDS TO KEEP AN EYE ON! KAMI-SAMA, MOM, DAD, YOUR __**FRIENDS**__! WE CAN'T JUST MOVE AWAY, KNOWING THEY __**NEED **__US! WHO ELSE WILL BEAT SAI FOR MAKING ABSOLUTELY TACTLESS COMMENTS—"_

"_Sakura-chan…" her dad attempted, eyes sheepish with his daughter's rant._

"—_WHO ELSE WILL GET NARUTO AND HINATA-CHAN TOGETHER—"_

"_Sakura, you're not—"_

"_AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL PRACTICAL CLOTHING, MOM, DAD, WHO THE __**HELL **__ELSE WILL TAKE LEE-SAN SHOPPING FOR A MORE REASONABLE OUTFIT—oomph!"_

_Her mother had thrown a throw pillow at her. (That was probably why they called it a throw pillow. It was an effective tool for shutting up rambunctious daughters.) _

"_Sakura, _we're_ the ones who are moving." Her mother explained, sipping delicately at her tea and gesturing towards herself and her husband. _

"_You're not."_

_She blinked, "I'm…not?"_

_Her father chuckled, "Of course not, sweetheart! We know you've got responsibilities at the hospital, dedication to your friendships, and loyalty to this village. We could never move you!" _

_Her mother smiled serenely, "Even if we tried."_

"_B-but…the fish!" Sakura sputtered, waving her arms in an amusing manner._

"_There will be business in the Sand."_

"_Mom…it's a desert."_

_Her dad laughed again, motioning their daughter to sit between them. "Sakura-chan, we think its about time we gave you some space. We've been smothering you with love since the day you were born—"_

"_That fault being whose--?" Her mother said, eyeing him warily._

"—_and you're almost of age." Her father went on cheerily. "We want you to live in the house your obaa-san left you in her will."_

"_But—"_

"_This will be good for you, Sakura." Her mom encouraged, " And besides, your father and I like the tropical feel of the Sand—"_

"_It's a desert!"_

"—_and is therefore, sunny." Her mother said._

_They sat in silence for a bit, Sakura absorbing their wishes, surprised but ultimately aware of where it had come from. ...Her parents _had _been complaining about wanting a change in scenery… _

_Besides, moving out would definitely up her 'young capable adult' status...and her parents only had her best interests at heart—_

"_Is this because I'm not paying rent?"_

"…_yes."_

And that had been it.

End of story. Her mom and dad were moving to the Sand Village the day after tomorrow, and Sakura would learn to fend for herself, the Amaterasu House, her fortress.

She punched the air in typical Sakura-fashion, new found determination glittering in her expression. Clutching the bag of various knickknacks and necessities she'd brought along from home, she fished for the key in her pocket, inserted it into the lock, heart beating, turned, and opened the door.

She grinned contentedly.

This was her castle.

* * *

**TBC **

* * *

More troublesome notes: Sorry it was so short; I had written it into the first chapter initially (skipping a prologue), but I wanted to introduce some of Sakura's character first and provide some set up for the odd house arrangement. Both Sasuke and Neji will come next chapter, promise, as well as a long-called for explanation as to why they moved in with her in the first place! 

I have the next chapter already written, but as I'm doing self-imposed deadlines (weekly, or perhaps bi-weekly chapters) I want to _see _just who the heck is interested in this fic! If I can make at least ten (actually hoping for 15, just because that's the age I'm heading) reviews, then I'll be _content _enough to post the next chapter ASAP! -wink, wink-

If not, then this fic's going to the Recycle Bin!

REVIEW! (clicky, clicky the button down yonder!)


	2. An Afternoon of Peculiarity

**Building Castles**  
asteriskjam

Notes: HUZZAH, ten reviews!!! As a reward for y'all, I've made this chapter twice as long! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
An Afternoon of Peculiarity

* * *

"Shoot."

The castle was apparently lacking in choice groceries.

Sakura clutched her stomach as it gave a hungry groan. Looking over to the window, she found that it had begun to rain. Then pour.

_Wonderful_.

She'd taken a little self-imposed tour around the entire house, scoping every room, every corner, thoroughly combing every nook and cranny, determined to discover the house's little secrets.

It proved to be an exhausting process.

The front double doors had opened to a wide living room, followed by two adjacent spaces; the smaller one being the dining room and the larger one, a modest kitchen. A small hallway, laying somewhere in the middle of the area led to the backyard, and a door to the right was a semi-bathroom. There was a staircase (underneath it, a closet of some sort) that led her up. There were two approximately even sized bedrooms, sandwiching a moderate sized bathroom in between. The house was partly furnished: the living room came with two comfortable couches and a lamp, the six-seater dining table (which looked quite antique and quite expensive) had been curiously left behind, the kitchen and bathrooms contained all the necessary appliances. Even the bedroom that had once been meant for guests came with a free full bed (and clean sheets!). The entire house was decorated sparsely with images of the Haruno familial line.

But Sakura's favorite room, she'd stumbled on almost by accident. A door, somewhere down a tangent hall, had opened to a small space and at first, she'd dismissed it for a utility closet. That is, before her eye caught a pull string dangling in the middle of the room. Curious, she tugged at it and a hole opened in the ceiling. A ladder slid down, slowly, from lack of use, and Sakura smiled.

Here was her promised attic. Climbing up the steps, she quickly discovered that the items here had been left largely untouched. There lay boxes upon boxes of old things, chests of ancient clothing, treasure troves of photo albums and memories. She exhaled, a wave of nostalgia overcoming her. Even though the place needed a good dusting, it was by far the most special spot in the house.

The pink-haired girl moved about, excited energy pumping in her veins. She eyed a worn trowel and her gaze softened, remembering her grandmother. Her strong, beautiful obaa-san, who'd lived a good healthy life, and who'd only wished to meet with her husband in heaven, had once lived here and had once loved here.

It was dazed in that romantic reverie that her tummy first lurched at her lack of proper sustenance.

She rushed to the kitchen, grinning, hoping to eat quickly so she may go through all what the attic had to offer, before she discovered the awful truth.

Excluding anything made up of either steel or tile, the kitchen was virtually empty.

Insert dilemma here: To go to the market or not to go to go to the market?

To go:

_Pros_

-buy needed supplies

-feed uncomfortably hungry tummy

-no more distracting grumbling noises

_Cons_

-get wet

-get soaked

-get sick

-get very very _very _wet because it's seriously _pouring--_

_GROWL._

"...Screw it." Resolutely deciding that she'd rather risk hypothermia than die of starvation, Sakura put on her coat and walked out the door.

* * *

It was at the market that Sakura beheld quite a peculiar sight.

Hyuuga Neji. Soaked to the bone. A rather large suitcase in his right hand. And in his left, two toothbrushes. Pearl eyes staring meticulously at said toothbrushes. As if deciding which to _buy_.

Er...

She stared a bit (because, hell, it was weird! Stuck-up Hyuuga Cleanliness-IS-Godliness-_Bitch _Neji, heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, all scuffed up and dripping at a public locale, looking as if he'd just run away from home, and debating with himself which toothbrush would better retain his sparkling smile? WEIRD!). She barely knew the guy, but something (maybe it was that almost-sort-of-kicked-puppy look in his eyes?) was drawing her to him.

"I'd recommend the one with the ultra-soft, end-rounded, micro-bristles." He whipped around in shock (Also very unusual for a Hyuuga) and Sakura gave him a cheeky grin, tapping her front teeth with her forefinger nail. "Sustains tooth enamel and doesn't irritate the gums."

He sneered, raising a condescending brow, "What do you want?"

Something in her right temple twitched with his response, but she ignored it, taking in his wet look and the suitcase clutched tight in his hand.

She said it before her reasonable side could warn her that it was none of her damn business, "...Are you ok, er, Hyuuga-san?"

Amusingly, he blinked at her, as if surprised that she could have possibly asked such a thing.

"...Yeah."

Her brows narrowed, as she knew full well that she had been blatantly lied to. "Really. So then running away from home is a daily thing for you?"

His expression turned to one of indignant shock, "Who said I was running away from home?"

"Well, uh." She mumbled, because she thought he was just being defensive, "The suitcase might kind of hint at that. And your new I'm-singing-in-the-rain look. Oh, OH! And the fact that your choosing a new toothbrush, when you probably have a perfectly usable one at home."

He gave her another one of his, as she so affectionately called it, 'put-downers', "Why the _hell _would I run away from the Hyuuga Household?" He bit, his family name as prideful on his tongue as a medal on his chest.

She shrugged and mumbled a vague, "...A lot of reasons..." Ok, so going by the incredulity in his voice, she wasn't too sure anymore. Why, in all Konohagakure, would someone want to run away from the Hyuuga home, anyway? As traditional and tight-assed about rules as they were, they were filthy stinkin' _loaded _and their compound was beautiful! (She'd been there several times, visiting Hinata-chan.)

"Yes, well. Whatever reasons you mean, they're probably not dire enough to make me _run away_."

Oh, jeez, that's right. She'd forgotten. Neji was sort of kind of, in _love _with anything of Hyuuga relation. He would never part from the House if he could prevent it.

So if he hadn't run away from home, why was he...?

She laughed a little at the preposterous idea that so suddenly sprung in her head, and he eyed her warily, "_What_?"

Sakura snorted, "Ha, I was just thinking how ridiculously improbable it would be for you to have been, hah, _kicked _out."

His response was an unguarded gape, then a--

Wait, did the Hyuuga just _blush_?

Sakura gazed at him intently, making sure the pink in his cheeks was not just some illusion, and he grew irritated (really, like any other guy in Konoha would. Why did they always have to get so _angry _in order to properly hide their embarrassment? ...Was it a guy thing?). "I'm on temporary leave--"

"...Leave?" She giggled suddenly, "From where, Hyuuga Enterprises?"

He growled, "_Fine_. Vacation--"

Before she could comment, he sent her his chilliest glare, and her mouth sealed nice and tight. "And I will be for an undisclosed period of time."

She nodded, clutching her plastic bag of instant noodles and a parasol she'd just purchased. As Sakura was naturally interested in the well-being of others, she asked him, "So...did you find yourself a place?"

Again, he looked up from his serious toothbrush controversy, before muttering an unfriendly, "What's it to you?"

She tossed him a deadpan glance, "Humor me."

"...No."

"...No? No, as in you won't humor me? Or no, as in you haven't found a place yet?"

"No, as in I haven't found a place yet." He hissed. "Would you _not _go yelling my private affairs to the rest of Konohagakure? I only revealed this information to you, because you...because you're freakin' _annoying_."

Sakura was taken aback a second before her green eyes narrowed in anger, "Duly noted."

Turning on her heel, she opened up her newly puchased umbrella and called a nonchalant, "Take care." over her shoulder which she wholly did not mean.

_Jerk._

She finally remembered how famished she was.

* * *

Sakura rushed home, clutching the handle of her covering as if her life depended on it, and holding her noodles close...

...when peculiar oddity number two entered her line of perspective.

A hooded man was sitting on a bench, back hunched as the rain continued to pelt him with freezing droplets of water. Her stomach gave another hungry rumble, and Sakura was determined this time to mind her own business. She would get home quick, fill her complaining belly with Ramen, take a shower, and settle in the bed her grandparents had so kindly left for her. She would pass by the stranger without a word, and this, she repeated like a mantra.

_...pass by the stranger without a word..._

_...pass by the stranger without a word..._

_...pass by the stranger without a word..._

_...Damn it, Sakura, ignore your help-others-in-need sense, and pass by the stranger without a word!_

She got a good five steps passed the mysterious hooded man, before she halted, sighed, did a quick 360, and made her way over to him.

"Uh...sir?" She meekly questioned, as she stood in front of the stranger, "Sir, you need to get out of this rain or you'll seriously get sick..."

She bent in an attempt to get a good look at his face. "Er...excuse me, sir?"

Sakura leaned in a bit closer and found his breaths coming in quick and shallow. Basic common sense taught her that that was not a good thing.

Deciding that it was her duty as a Konoha medic-nin to look after citizen health, she slowly intruded upon his personal space bubble and delicately grasped the edges of his hood--

She jumped a little when the man's head suddenly fell forward, face burning with sickness as he gasped into her shoulder. His hood gave way and Sakura found herself staring down at a familiar head of ebony spikes.

"..._Sasuke-kun_?" She mumbled surprised, instinctively bringing her arms around his shivering form. Initial shock turned quickly into dreadful worry. "S-Sasuke-kun! What are you--Oh geez, you're burning up!" She exclaimed when his forehead came in contact with the bare skin of her clavicle. First Aid Instincts kicking into gear, she drew out in her mind what she needed to do. First priority? Get Sasuke dry. Fast. As the hospital was a ways away, her home would just have to suffice.

Focusing her chakra in her legs and through her spine, she heaved Sasuke's definitely taller, more muscle-toned form onto her back and broke into a run towards the Amaterasu House.

* * *

The thoughts, 'What the heck is Sasuke doing on the streets in the middle of a storm?', 'I was sure he'd wanted to lock himself in his apartment since his return from The Sound...', 'Stupid, lying weatherman! He claimed starry nights!!!' and other related inquires ran through her mind so fast she almost missed the third peculiar rarity that day.

When she arrived at home carrying her bag of noodles, an umbrella, and a fully grown male, a short little man suddenly materialized from behind the gate of her house. In his hands were his own tiny parasol and a clipboard. From the expression behind his wire-framed glasses, he'd been expecting her.

"Hello." She said, numbly.

"Good evening." He replied.

She stared down at him, adjusting the boy on her back, "...Can I help you...?"

"Ms. Haruno Sakura, I assume?" He piped. And she nodded. Slowly.

"I am Mijeto Kyo. I'm with the Konohagakure Home Owners Association. Pleased to meet you."

As Sakura bent to shake his outstretched hand with her free one, she thought he didn't _sound _too pleased.

There was momentary silence, before the shorter of the two gave an awkward cough, "Well, let's not beat around the bush..." He said, looking down at his clipboard.

Before he could continue, Sasuke suddenly broke into a fit of coughs and Sakura snapped back into Medic-Mode. "Ah, sorry!" She called as she ran past the smaller man and onto to the beaten path that led to the front doors, "Just a moment, I need to attend to--"

"Haruno-san, you can NOT enter this house!" Mijeto yelled, face going red with the strength behind his tone.

She turned around slowly, shocked, before irritation furrowed her brows, "...I don't know who _you _are to yell at me, sir, but I _own _this house, thanks and--"

"_Not _according to my documents." He bit distinctly. Adjusting his spectacles, he turned once more to the paper in his hands, "Your grandmother, Haruno Chiyako, passed away recently, correct?"

"I don't know how that's any of your business," Sakura seethed, "but this is _my _house. Obaa-san left it for me in her will." She turned her back to him, haughty, "Now if you'll excuse me, if you hadn't noticed, I have a very ill person on my back and he needs immediate medical attention--"

"Then, take him to the hospital." Mijeto muttered, "You may have inherited the house, Haruno-san, but you're not eligible to live in it until you turn 18."

"..._What_?"

"You should read the fine print." He deadpanned. "The will had been written, 'Haruno Sakura, daughter of my son, Haruno Aki, will inherit the Amaterasu House, 2345 Aika Street Konohagakure, Fire Country when she becomes of legal age." He looked to Sakura, smug, "Legal age in Konoha, Haruno-san, is 18."

Sakura stood on her porch, mouth agape and eyebrow twitching. "I--this...this isn't my house?"

Mijeto shook his head, "Not until you turn 18." His beady brown eyes swept over the documents once more and he questioned, "Your parents have also recently sold their old home, have they not? They've requested a permanent transfer to Sand." He gave Sakura an almost empathetic smile. "So, I'm sorry, young lady. You have virtually no choices besides renting out an apartment on your own or moving right along with your parents to Sunagakure. That is, until your 18th birthday, when you will be of proper legal age and may return to claim your home."

Sakura huffed, arms going weak with the cold and the burden on her back.

Mijeto then added on a side note. "Unless...you can somehow procure a guardian of legal age who will be willing to move in with you within the next few minutes. Otherwise, I will be forced to extract you and your friend for trespassing on private property."

"You can't just 'extract' us! He's sick and--!" She screamed indignantly.

"My apologies, Haruno-san," he said, tone dripping with conceit, "But that is the law."

Sakura frowned, her rather large brain attempting to compute possible loopholes or counterarguments.

...Guardian of legal age? That meant, she needed an 18-year-old. Quick.

A streak of white flashed through her subconscious, and the proverbial light bulb blinked on in her brain.

She set Sasuke delicately upon the swinging bench, obtaining a cold compress from the first aid pouch she always carried on her hip. She took off her coat, wrapping it around him as best as she could and with a parting glare towards the unwelcome _midget_, she ran off to find the key to justified and fully authorized ownership of her home.

_That _guy.

* * *

She spotted his gray (GRAY. Seriously, how boring was this man?) umbrella through sheets of rain.

"Neji!" She called out instinctively, "...-san!"

His white eyes turned upon her, fine brow raised in curiosity and distinct irritation. "Haruno."

"I've found you...a place!" She panted as she reached him, the urgency apparent in her voice, "Come quick, I'll explain later!" She grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat, ignoring his protests and tugging at him in spite of his resistance.

* * *

When they reached the House, Mijeto was tapping an impatient foot and continuously checking and rechecking his wristwatch.

"We're here, Mijeto-san!" Sakura shouted, fist still a vice on Neji's sleeve. "Here's my guardian of legal age!"

Neji sent a very-obviously-appalled look of shock in her direction, but before he could say anything outright, she pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"This is Hyuuga Neji of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan. Date of Birth: July 3, 1989--"

"How do you know when my birthday is?" He hissed, voice suspicious.

"...Yes, Neji. I take time out of my already hectic schedule to stalk you." She rolled her eyes at his horrified expression, "It's in your file at the hospital!"

She turned to the short man, "--he is therefore 18 and of proper legal age." She looked worriedly over to the sickly teenager on her porch, "Now if I may--"

"Wait." Mijeto called, swinging a short arm out. "Mr. Hyuuga-san here, must first agree with negotiations both verbally and in writing." He sent Neji (who was almost 3 feet taller than him, really) an authoratative glance. "Hyuuga-san? Do you agree with arrangements?"

Neji snorted because 1) He had no clue as to what said arrangements were. 2) Haruno was mental (I mean, dragging him through the rain? That was uncalled for.) and 3) It was kind of ironic how 'Kyo' sometimes meant large, and how 'Mijeto' sounded a lot like midget. (...which wasn't as ironic.) What the hell had his mother been thinking?

He looked over to Sakura, about to send her a biting glare as means of reprimand...

...But when their eyes met, he found he couldn't. She looked really pathetic standing there, dripping, no coat on, green eyes going wide with pleading...

(Sakura on the other hand, wasn't going for the 'piteous' look at all. She was merely frozen on the spot, hoping this impossible hope, but not really expecting it to pull through.)

So, you can imagine, it really threw her for a loop (a _good _loop, of course), when the 18-year-old Hyuuga mumbled a quiet,

"...Where do I sign...?"

* * *

More notes: Ok, so the entire reason as to why Sasuke and Neji are staying with her have yet to _fully _be revealed. But that gives you, the reader, a reason to continue on and anticipate the next chapter does it not:D

Review!


	3. A Morning of Awkwardness

** Building Castles**  
asteriskjam

Notes: I know. It's like SELF-IMPOSED DEADLINE? You chap my ass! Argh. Sorry, readers. Been busy with, er, life I guess.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter! These things just get longer and longer as we go, ne? (All your reviews seriously keep me going.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
A Morning of Awkwardness

* * *

When the papers were all signed and Mijeto left with a parting 'goodbye' (which Sakura knew really meant, 'scoff, fine, have the house. I'm much too important to the HOA to attend to such tedious manners anyway.') Sakura scooped Sasuke onto her back and walked with Neji through the threshold of what was now both their domain. 

And she couldn't stop staring at him.

"..._What_?" (Sakura would soon learn that Neji loathed being gawked at.)

"...You..." Was all she could manage to interpret in the jumble of thoughts that was her current stream of consciousness.

He raised a brow before muttering, "--Want to be shown to my room."

"...Room?"

"Yes." He nodded, as he about faced and headed for the stairs. Before taking that first step, he turned to her once more, countenance as indifference as always, "You might want to attend to the Uchiha."

"Ah!" She yelped again. "N-Neji!...-san! Wait, Sasuke-kun gets the room with the bed!"

His clear eyes narrowed at her, "'Room with the bed'? There's only _one _room with a bed?"

She scoffed at him as she raced for the stairs, "Yes, well, I just moved in today as well, thanks."

"Why should he get the bed? Need I remind you, that without me you wouldn't even be _living _in this house?"

"Yes, and we're all very grateful, Neji-san." She mumbled, as she paused momentarily on the staircase. "But Sasuke-kun's sick. (_Am I the only one who notices this_?) And sick people always get priority in this house." She climbed the rest of the way up and before she stepped off the top of the stairs, she called a polite, "Please make yourself comfortable." over her shoulder.

She heard Neji's grumble followed by the soft squeak of sofa cushion springs.

* * *

A few minutes later, when Sakura had made sure Sasuke's temperature was lowering and his breathing was even, she went downstairs to find Neji sitting on one of the couches, back straight and arms crossed from years of proper etiquette lessons. 

Slowly making her way over to the living room space, she sat down upon the other unoccupied couch and an awkward silence settled upon them.

She was just about to start up some conversation when--

_GRRROOOWWWLLL._

Ouch.

She was famished. She was beat. She was still damp with rainwater. And she could tell Neji was trying to hold in a condescending laugh.

Sakura glared.

And he allowed a muffled cough. As she got up and made her way to the kitchen, he finally spoke, "So, what's with the Uchiha?"

Surprised, she answered, "His temperature's decreasing. He just needs a little water and some sleep--"

"No," He interrupted. (Apparently he had been absent when his etiquette teacher had explained the fundamentals of polite conversation.) "I meant, where the hell did you find him? He was soaking and was obviously ill."

As she set her kettle of water upon the stove and turned up the flame, she sighed, "...After I left the grocery store, I found him...hunched over on a bench, letting rain drench him from head to toe. It was strange. I almost did a double-take when I realized it was him burning up against my shoulder." Then she went on a little clumsily, not really sure it was her place to discuss such things, "...After his return and everything, I thought he'd just want to keep to his apartment most of the time."

To her relief, he didn't respond with sarcasm or with any sort of biting remark. In fact, he didn't respond at all.

She made a quick change of subject when the kettle whistled. She would cut to the chase. "Neji-san...Why did you agree to this...arrangement?"

In response he heaved a sigh of exasperation, not bothering to turn in order to look at her, "It was...convenient for me, Haruno. I was going to stay with a comrade of mine for the time being. That is, until I could find myself proper residence. Which, believe me, wouldn't take much time or effort seeing as how the Hyuuga Clan has connections in real estate." As she poured the hot liquid into her Instant Noodles Styrofoam cup, Sakura rolled her eyes at his utter lack of modesty.

Finally, his torso circled to face her, a daunting smirk upon his expression, "But you looked really pitiful standing there in the rain...so I decided to be generous and thus, offered you the assistance you needed."

The pink haired girl huffed, face going red with irritation. Her, _pitiful_? And him, _generous_?

His eyes swooped around the area for a second, then finally stopped on her as his lips turned downward in a frown, "I obviously didn't know what I was getting into."

..._WHAT_?

"Wait just a minute there, buddy." She hissed, hand going instinctively to her hip, "I'm grateful. Really, I am, because without your oh-so-generous name signing we wouldn't be under a roof right now." She gave him a look, "But you're being seriously rude--"

"Well, maybe that's because you're being _seriously _inhospitable."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "And I'm not about to tolerate your apparent dislike for me in my house!"

He gave her a smug smile, "...Don't you mean _our_ house?"

Sakura let loose a not-very-feminine growl, but the more mature part of her took reign, knowing he was right. She _should_ be grateful so she didn't reply. (Verbally at least, because her usually dormant Inner-self was currently stabbing an image of the Hyuuga.)

Stirring the noodles in her cup, she walked over to the couch with as much grace and haughty indignation as she could muster and soon, began to eat.

Rather…consume like she hadn't eaten in the 17 years she'd been alive.

"…Don't you think you should breathe between bites? People usually do so when they don't want to choke." He mumbled amusedly, "It's called manners."

"Yes, well." Sakura bit, slurping up the final noodle, "Maybe you should think about not making sarcastic remarks every few seconds." She stood when she was finished, and she gave him a sugar sweet smile before ascending the steps, "It's called shutting up."

Neji frowned, not as enthused.

The pink haired girl came back down, a set of pillows and blankets in her hands.

"This'll have to suffice for the night, Prince Hyuuga-sama." She deadpanned, "We'll buy beds and other homey goods tomorrow morning."

She handed him his pillow and blanket and set her bundle on the couch he wasn't occupying. "Wait here, I'm going to take a shower."

Neji, in reply, looked at her oddly.

"What?" She questioned, pausing.

He glared lightly, "…My dinner?"

Sakura blinked at him, pointing at the plastic bag she'd left on the kitchen counter. "I just bought some Instant Ramen…"

The Hyuuga sighed, undoubtedly in complaint at having to eat such a cheap meal, "…I guess, that will have to suffice."

He conceded. But he wasn't moving.

He only continued to stare at her. "Well?"

And then, it hit her, "No way! I'm not your maid! Make it yourself!" Prissy little Hyuuga Neji-kun had been born into the rich-ass Hyuuga family. Of course, he must of have had culinary servants prepare his meals.

His clear eyes grew sharper under furrowed brows, "You're the girl! Why don't you take care of it?"

Yes, she'd forgotten how old-fashioned Hyuuga tradition was too.

"Hey, we're not in the Dark Ages anymore, Neji-san. Just because I'm the girl doesn't mean I'm responsible for every little household chore!"

He was looking at her like she'd just spouted ridiculous nonsense. "But I've never made Instant Ramen before." (Even when mentioning his shortcomings he had to sound superior.)

And she looked at him similarly in turn…before bursting in a fit of giggles, "…Seriously?" Even her four-year-old cousin had successfully made Instant Noodles before. "Well then you're about to learn!" She quickly grabbed up the pajamas and toiletries she'd retrieved from her bag, openly laughing in Neji's (red!) face as she made her way to the upstairs bathroom. "There are instructions on the lid!"

* * *

Contrary to Sakura's belief, Neji managed to perfectly execute the making of his Instant Ramen. (Ch, like that was any real feat.) By the time she descended down the steps, he was already disposing of the Styrofoam cup. 

He threw her a cool gaze, as if her earlier teasing hadn't affected him in the slightest.

She managed a smile, "Well, bathroom's yours. I suggest you take a shower before you catch pneumonia."

He was hesitant at first, but eventually he agreed, grumbling as he climbed the stairs.

* * *

Sakura wandered up the stairs soon after to check up on her patient. 

In small steps, she quietly made her way to Sasuke's bedside, green eyes boring into his ill form and her ears tuning in to the slightly irregular pattern of his breathing.

"Sasuke-kun…"

It was total instinctive action on her part when she brushed a damp bang from his forehead.

However, it was also instinctive action when she dropped a kiss on his brow.

(Highly _unnecessary_ instinctive action.)

Sakura mildly slapped her mouth, berating herself for the latter move.

She was over him. Seriously. Entirely.

And it had been so since she vowed to will her feelings away on her 14th year. It'd been a slow process. Lots of memories and nostalgia and on occasion, tears. There had also been extensive training with Tsunade-shishou, because besides attaining the strength to retrieve him back, besides being able to prove something to herself, the sparring and knowledge-gathering offered a useful distraction. (In a way, Sakura felt training had also beaten the emotions out of her.)

Sakura sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

A month ago, Team 7 had found him immediately after he managed to kill his brother. After she healed him (helped him recover from near death, really), she, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai had managed to drag him back home.

She'd stayed at his bedside the majority of his two-week (really, 9 days because Sasuke was incredibly impatient about these kind of things) stay. Few words had been exchanged; only routine check-up inquiries, polite greetings, and, on occasion, quiet small talk had been exchanged between them.

Nothing about why he left. (She already knew.) What he had done. (She didn't want to know.) How he felt to be back in Konoha. (She could imagine.)

And most of all, what he was going to do now that he was here.

Sakura exhaled exasperatedly, dabbing at the light sweat on his brow. Surrendering to the fact Sasuke needed his sleep and that she couldn't very well shake him awake to interrogate him, she walked out the door, shutting it as gently as possible.

Her lingering curiosity, which could only be fed with his answers, would have to wait.

* * *

When she made her way to the living room, she found Neji had finished his shower. (He'd been fast, efficient, and mechanical just as he always was.) 

Silently and almost awkwardly, they settled into their respective couches.

Sakura remained awake a good 15 minutes.

So sure, as she'd been on various missions she'd grown accustomed to falling asleep to the deep breathing of teammates she barely knew.

But this.

This was a whole new level of different. (Read: awkward.)

That is, falling asleep to the deep breathing of someone she barely knew.

For at least eight entire months.

As she forced her eyes closed, she idly realized that it was necessity to get used to it.

* * *

Her internal alarm clock woke her at around six o'clock. 

As she groggily sat up, she took in her surroundings through half-lidded eyes. Living room…couch…house…Neji…

Whoa. Neji.

Double-take!

Sakura rubbed her eyes, blinking repeatedly. Her memory then finally caught up with her.

Right. He was currently the established 'guardian' of the Amaterasu House.

Sakura snorted lightly, lifting the covers from her body. Like she needed one. All of Konohagakure knew how very capable she was at looking out for herself.

She folded the blanket and primped up her pillow, setting them neatly upon her couch.

Green eyes reverted back to Neji, the pompous, arrogant, high and mighty, stick-up-his-ass—

Wow.

He was sleeping.

(Sakura wasn't much of a morning person, really, so her usually active brain worked a little slower.)

She remembered him from back in their genin days, of course. He'd always been better looking than most guys but his normally condescending, everyone-is-beneath-me eyes kind of retracted from any hotness-potential he had.

(Or maybe she'd been too in love with a certain other resident prodigy to give his appearance any serious contemplation.)

However…with his soft-looking chocolate hair in a little disarray, his features relaxed, facial muscles still, his brows not drawn in their usual furrow, he looked almost…cute.

Sakura promptly blushed, damning her hormones.

…And his smooth, white skin. How the _hell_ did he juggle nice skin, soft hair, and ANBU duties? You…! You total un-…man!

She unconsciously leant in a little closer. His pores were so damn small too—

"Ah!"

Quick arms went to grab behind her head, pulling her close. A kunai that seemed to have spontaneously generated appeared at her jugular, dangerously close to breaking skin.

Her breathing was coming in short gasps.

Clear eyes opened to look up angrily into her emerald ones.

"Nej—"

"Haruno." He realized, dropping his weapon. His tone still retained that derogatory edge and she crossly reprimanded herself for thinking him attractive in any way. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You were sleeping! I wasn't sneaking up on you! I was—" she cut short, about to say 'enviously admiring your anomaly-free facial features!', "…swatting a bug off your forehead!"

Nice save.

He rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch and fixing his pillow and sheet in a similar manner. (He even made his bed better, she recognized, irritated.)

"I can't believe you don't even have a spare futon in this place…" He grumbled.

"Would you quit complaining already? I said we'd get the stuff today, didn't I? So get ready. After I check up on Sasuke-kun's condition, we can go out. Maybe pick up breakfast or something."

She walked over to her bag and pulled out her toothbrush. Neji looked to his suitcase and did the same.

"Hey! Ultra-soft, end-rounded micro-bristles!" Sakura grinned, referring to his shiny new toothbrush. "So you did take my advice."

The Hyuuga scoffed in reply.

* * *

When Sakura found the Uchiha in the sickness stage known in medical terms as convalescence, she let out a breath of relief. 

She stepped over to his bedside, about to lay a hand on his forehead when—

"Ow!"

His arm shot out and up, his hand, a vice grip on her wrist. Familiar, furious eyes opened to the world, a mix of power and adrenaline emanating in her direction.

Dark eyes blinked at her, lighting with recognition.

She hissed, snatching her hand away and tending to the redness his rough fingers left on her forearm. "Why do you shinobi have to be so damn edgy all the time?"

Ok. Stupid question, she knew.

But her wrist kind of hurt. Seriously.

"Sakura." He finally breathed. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in my house." She sighed, wondering whatever happened to simple 'Good Morning's. "Well, the house my grandmother left for me in her will anyway."

His eyes made a quick evaluation of the room and his jerky posture relaxed when he deemed himself in no immediate danger.

"Though, it should be me asking the questions!" Sakura exclaimed, "I found you in a state of near-pneumonia last night, in the middle of a storm! Care to explain?"

He characteristically 'Hn'-ed. "Like that's any of your business."

Again with that none-of-my-business-crap, Sakura thought. Was it so wrong that she cared for the well-being of others?

"Yes well, I took you in! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No one asked you to." He deadpanned.

_Jerk_.

And she'd been so worried too--!

"Well, I'm going." He muttered as he sat up, throwing the covers off of him.

"Hey, wait a minute Sasuke-kun!" She bellowed, his ungratefulness feeding her fire, "You—" She tried to think up an insult, a threat, anything to get him to stay put. Finally, "If you leave this room, you'll be undermining my official medic-nin status! And…and under the terms of your probation, you _have_ to take orders from the Hokage (at all times), any higher-ranking shinobi (while on a mission), and any medic-nin that has treated a recent injury/affliction."

She breathed deep, continuing, "I let you get away last time, but don't go expecting me to immediately release you when you'd been so sick the night before."

Sasuke glared harshly at her but she didn't budge. "Go to bed. Doctor's orders."

And like a good little Uchiha, he followed. (Albeit, there was unmistakable loathing in his eyes.)

She sighed, tossing him a stern look, "I'll be back in a little while to buy a couple of beds or futons or something. I'll bring some breakfast."

She tried a smile (To which he growled), "We'll talk when I get back."

"Wait…" He called, "There's another presence in the house."

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled, remembering the other jerk she'd left downstairs. "That's Neji-san."

She didn't bother answering to Sasuke's disbelieving expression.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

When Sakura finally found herself outside, that familiar surreal sensation worked its way through her nervous system. 

I mean really.

She'd only ever imagined furniture shopping with a longtime boyfriend or a close roommate.

But with a man she barely knew, who was under the false pretense of her guardian because they both (well she, anyway) had been extremely desperate the night before?

Not so much.

At least, it didn't really look like they were together. His longer legs allowed him to generally walk faster than she could, so he kept ahead. As discourteous as it was, at least she was spared the awkwardness of having to walk directly beside him.

As they entered the more congested part of Konoha, she was ambling by with her usual ease, waving hello at citizens and shinobi they'd pass along the way.

No one seemed suspicious of anything.

Sakura smiled. It was as if nothing had changed, nothing was out of sorts. The status quo was as ordinary as it always was--

"NEJI-SAMMAAAAA!"

The screech echoed through the town, turning heads.

Sakura and Neji whipped around and she heard him curse under his breath.

"Oh shit."

There stood what Sakura had initially thought was a gang. That is, till she realized they were all women, ranging in age from little 7 year-old Keiko-chan who'd lived down the street, to Kurosaki-san who'd been running the Oishi Superstore for 43 years.

All of them donning shirts with Neji's face printed smack dab on the front.

"Your fanclub?" Sakura questioned laughingly.

"Obviously." He hissed, before disappearing in some random direction.

She blinked angrily before following shortly after. "Hyuuga!"

Another hiss, "Quiet! Let's go."

"Hm…" she mumbled, huffing to match his strides, "Do they attack you in public all the time? Or is today a special occasion?"

"I have no freakin' clue." He grumbled, picking up the pace when he heard their screeches in the backdrop. "I've known of its existence for some time." He said, referring to the group of drooling females trailing after them, "But they've never been this…aggressive."

Sakura exhaled exasperation. She'd dealt with aggressive fan girls before. Way back in the day when she had been an 'independent' (both she and Ino had been 'independents') Sasuke-fan girl. She had to fend off groups of Uchiha Sasuke fan girls (scientifically called 'mobs') from her man.

She allowed a quite giggle. Those had been the days.

"Quick, here!" He suddenly spoke, breaking her veil of nostalgia. They ducked behind an open door. Luckily, the herd of squealing girls swarmed through without noticing and the two shinobi breathed sighs of relief.

"Pancake House!" Sakura happily chirped, finally discovering what location they'd stumbled into. She ignored the way Neji rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Since we're already here…"

She sat herself at a booth, not caring if he followed her or not.

(But she granted him a small smirk when he appeared before her moments later.)

"So…"

She averted her eyes, turning her gaze to the menu in front of her.

Ok.

Awkward.

Just yesterday, she remembered, they'd had a conversation of bare minimum politeness, in which, despite the fact they barely knew each other, he hadn't restrained his biting remarks and she had stormed out, beyond irritated.

And now, just 12 hours later, here they sat face to face at a pancake restaurant, roommates about to purchase some furniture together.

She coughed lightly, "Er…your fanclub's pretty enthusiastic. Bigger than I had expected."

Neji sighed, pearl eyes glancing over the menu, "When the Uchiha left, his fans basically dispersed to find some other avenue of interest." He sneered, "Namely me."

Sakura chuckled openly, a barrage of images, mostly of Neji being attacked by amorous females, passing through her mind.

He frowned with her blatant mocking, but his features quickly turned devious with a smirk, "I'm actually sort of surprised _you're_ not trying to molest me."

The statement was so unbelievably ludicrous, it took her huge mental capability about 3 seconds to process. 3…2…1…

"WHAT?!" She bellowed, cheeks heating up with a combination of embarrassment and indignation. "WHY…" (she had a little trouble believing what she was pretty sure she'd heard) "WHY THE HELL WOULD I MOLEST YOU?"

The customers at the pancake place stared at her, some even going as far as to gasp out loud, but the pink-haired kunoichi was oblivious to the fact she was causing a scene.

He sent her an icy glare, a clear warning to 'sit the hell down' before continuing, "Well, aren't you an ex-Sasuke-kun fan girl? That must mean you're my fan girl now, right?"

"Don't look down on me!" She shouted, flustered, "I'm not that easy!"

He cocked a brow, "So you still chase him around?"

Sakura shook her head wildly, "NO! No! I—" she took a breath when she finally felt eyes on her. Softer (though still as passionately) she admitted, "I'm over him! I've been over him for almost 3 years now!"

"Calm down." Neji grumbled, leaning back in his seat, cool clear eyes on her. "I was only joking."

The green-eyed girl relaxed a little.

"Anyway," He grunted, thumbing once more through the menu, "I wouldn't want someone who held unrequited feelings for me to be living with me."

Sakura considered his opinion, "Yeah. That would be awkward." _A lot more so than it already is_, she thought edgily.

"And," He continued (to Sakura's surprise. Since when was the Hyuuga actually willing, not only to talk but to start up conversation?) He threw her that condescending smirk of his, "If you did happen to fall for me, don't expect me to give you the time of day."

"Why you—!"

"Erm, excuse me…" mumbled a hesitant outside voice. Both shinobi looked to the sudden presence, a mousy waitress with a notepad in her hands and a blush across her cheeks. Her eyes met with Neji's and she looked away, the pinkish tint darkening. As Neji continued to gaze at her in that indifferent manner of his, Sakura grinned smugly.

"I—would you—" She gulped a little, "…And your girlfriend like to order?"

Confused green eyes darted about, looking for the girlfriend that this waitress was going on about…

Funny.

The only people within earshot were Neji, the waitress, Akio (as her name tag claimed), and…

"ME?" The pink-haired kunoichi squeaked, incredulity tingeing her voice. "I'm not his girlfriend--!" She proclaimed, emerald orbs narrowing with the insinuation.

The Hyuuga merely scoffed, slightly ticked with the waitress's audacity, "What part of her looks like my girlfriend?"

Akio blushed harder, bowing in apology, "I—I'm sorry! It's just that I—It looked like—"

Neji deadened the bite in his expression, the woman reminding him of his cousin in mannerism. "Go on."

The female bit her lip, "Ah…I don't normally make these kinds of assumptions, it's just—" She looked around, "Let me explain…"

As she scurried off, Neji and Sakura looked quickly at each other in question before turning back to find the waitress returning, a newspaper in her hands. She dropped the notepad on their table, fumbling quickly through the pages.

When she came upon what she was looking for, she lay the paper on the table, finger pointing to the headline:

**Hyuuga Heir: Looking for Love!**

Sakura's eyes widened, pupils scanning the article with trained quickness.

"You've read right, ladies of Konohagakure! Hyuuga Neji, prime candidate to the title 'Head of the _Prestigious_ Hyuuga Household', has been, as of yesterday, looking for a suitable fiancé! Seems too good to be true? Well, Hyuuga Hiashi, current household leader and Neji's uncle, doesn't seem to think so. The esteemed, elder shinobi not only confirms the story, but, has in fact instigated the release of this article! He had met briefly with me yesterday, with every intention of spreading the word.

"In order for my nephew to understand what it takes to be head of the family, he needs to start one of his own." Said the wise Hyuuga-sama.

Now for those of you who don't know who Hyuuga Neji is (What? Have you been living under a rock?!) here is some basic info about our stoic, totally eligible bachelor…"

The article continued from there describing every one of Neji's supposed appealing traits, but Sakura could figure enough.

This was why he'd been kicked out. Why he'd been so evasive when she'd asked. Why his fan girls were being unusually persistent. His uncle had wanted him to find a _fiancé_.

She looked to the Hyuuga, surprised amusement bubbling in her throat, only to come across a livid, fuming, teeth gnashing, fist tightening Neji sitting across from her.

"Uncle…" He seethed.

"Neji…"

Before she could say anything further, the Hyuuga jumped from his seat and stormed out the door, the pink-haired kunoichi blinking in his wake.

* * *

Notes: ALRIGHT! So we're getting somewhere! What of Neji, who'd been kicked out because he needed a fiance? What of Sasuke, who'd nearly died due to reasons unknown? What of Sakura, who has to put up with said guys' bitching? XD. All these questions and more to be answered in the coming chapters! Stay tuned! 

**REVIEW**!


End file.
